Advanced Knowledge of the Illumined
Each individual is a so-called fragment of deity, and is self-contained in its development. It experiences vibrations, space-time, reason, intellect, soul, desire, thought, perception and embodiment entirely within itself, as in truth it is the sole being of deity itself. It is beholden to no outside influence, only itself. It is self-responsible and not obliged to any other. However, as it self-awakens, others will come to follow its example in mind, heart and action. This transference of value is illusory, since others are components of itself. Competition is with the self only. While essential creation goes on, individuals of deity have the opportunity to use it as a playground of sorts. Creation's essential purpose cannot ever be harmed - cause and effect can be engaged with if we wish, but will be reconciled at each solar cycle's close. The close of a solar cycle is a "rest stop" of sorts, where all individuality returns to its Lawful and selfless state. Of the further growth which takes place beyond deity, none can know except deity itself, once reunited as an integrated whole. If an individual falls into an evil alignment, the only one who suffers for it is the individual themselves, and even then only in the sense that they experience growth discomfort. After the discomfort has been experienced, the individual's pain is compensated for by an equal and opposite comfort. Positive compensation always occurs after suffering, as deity inevitably continues to integrate itself and unfold the potential of its selves. Within our solar system, "better" means more integrated within our own condition of consciousness within deity. In the essence, what does "better" truly mean? In our solar system, "better" means an example of integrated being which others want to follow. A vital belief is that you are responsible for yourself and yourself only. You cannot inflict or cause evil to befall another. Others may demonise you for misdeeds they believe you have committed, but they are equally as wrong as you are when you blame others for your problems. At the base of man's consciousness is the archetypal consciousness of deity residing behind the Sun. This is the axis around which spirit turns. However, the reawakening of deity's selfless consciousness is but a part of creation's higher procedures. It is not the truest consciousness of the essence. The essence itself permeates all of its creations in their every aspect, and nothing happens without its ineffable will. It cannot be divided against itself, not even when it enters creation, and so its consciousness differs in quality from that of the deity, which appears to divide against itself during the objective lifespan of a solar system. The betterment of man must be assessed by his relation to the selfless re-awakening of deity, a greater degree of indication indicating a closer alignment with Truth. The better are more evolved than the worse, and serve as examples to others, automatically progressing the solar cycle's fulfilment by the Truth which shines forth from their heart of hearts, which is itself a conditioned emanation of Law. This Law has its root in essence. Betterment is indicated by man's moral alignment. Man's karmic involvements lower alignment, but this is not evil, merely a different path of experience. The right stand as a gentle reminder to all others in the solar system of their majestic destiny. They do not take it upon themselves to save everyone - it's completely fine to let them live out their own dramas upon the karmic tides. When man first descended into embodiment, he was in perfect alignment with Truth. Some of his number chose to engage in a series of games within reality, tampering with the laws of karma and seeing how far he could push cause and effect before they pushed him back. The whole story of human history is the epic drama brought about by the karmic tides man set up for his own experience, All the while, the ancient orders of illumined sages, present at the start and joined by all all others at the end, have looked on, recording history and delving deeper into the mysteries of the essence. There is no transgression against the Law, and creation's purpose fulfils itself in its own time. All that man does, regardless of his judgement, is a product of Law. All forms of game are permitted within creation as they all stem from Law and Law is perfect in all of them. Sanctity and murder are equally valid within the drama of life. However, if the individual wishes a change in his experience, he must change the game he is playing. to find oneself swamped in evil is merely a self-generated circumstance within illusion. Essence has conditioned its consciousness into the form of this creation's presiding Law, then further through this law into innumerable creating deities, and further again through one of these deities into the creature known as man. Under man's conditioning, consciousness requires of itself adherence to the principles of created Law up until the point at which this particular existence has run its proper course towards fulfilment. Evil, purposelessness and vice are to be opposed until the solar cycle is completed, and all ascend as one to things Higher. The archetypal ideal of solar unity is the highest Truth, the highest reality that man can conceive of, and the ultimate which guides his actions. New Revelations The purpose of philosophy, theology and religion is that man, the self-contained individual alone within himself, apply teachings to his own path through life. He is not able to apply them to the lives of others, nor is it proper for him to do so. He need not be concerned with the apparent crimes of others against one another, nor their apparent victim-hood of circumstance. He is actually worried about himself whenever he becomes so involved, others being merely aspects of himself, reflections of his inner life within the astral light. Our Own Sole Enemies People cannot hurt each other in any way - this is an illusion within their own perceptions of the astral light. Individuals see shapes and movements, hear sounds and sense smells which represent their own inner psychic landscape. everything outside of you is literally a reflection of your own self, and is a part of you inseparable. It is your own astral reality. If you don't like it in some respect, you must learn how to change it. Let go of the idea that you or anyone else can injure, damage or kill anything except the self. Blaming others is futile, and so is blaming yourself. The race of life is with yourself, and with no-one else, and so it can be seen that their is in truth no race at all. You are deity, and all others are within you, with no true separate selves. You are also within them, but you are completely and utterly sovereign. Forever Alone-ness (All One-ness) Vibration, space-time, reason, intellect, soul, desire, thought, perception and embodiment are self-contained and utterly subjective to each individual. That which is alone is never lonely. All individuals within creation (including deities and the Law itself) are alone and sovereign. Nothing can happen to any of them which is outside of their control. Despite all outward appearances, this is essential. The essence is within each individual through each and every instant, gaining enrichment to its own satisfaction. It descends from deity and eventually finds its way back to deity through experience. Its journey is its own, and it gets its fulfilment from comparing its present to its past, looking to others for an example of how to improve itself, or an opportunity to impart its own ways and improve theirs. Do Not Let Compassion for Others Hurt You In the human landscape, at any given time there are those who in their experience have ascended and achieved integration. These are the heroes and teachers of those who come behind them. There are also those who appear to be swamped in the evils of their own ignorance - within the great drama they are the villains and antagonists who beset the common folk, eventually to rediscover their light and rise above their demons. While this landscape exists in appearance within the astral light, in essential reality all these different individuals are one, because each individual is deity experiencing its own reawakening degree by degree. Each person's job is to learn from and reconcile their own experiences. The learned need not feel awful on behalf of the unlearned, for the latter do not feel the same "absence" of deity that the former would feel if they were suddenly to make the same mistakes, and if the sacred presence were to be replaced with a hollow vacuum. They have in their own time not yet felt that which is greater than what they know, and so feel no such extent of agony. Rather, they find themselves encountering an obstacle for the first time, and a proportionate degree of negativity not nearly as unbearable as the illumined one would if (impossibly) thrown into such circumstances in full possession of his greater awareness.